1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computing devices, and more particularly, to packaging architectures for arranging and enclosing data server components.
2. Description of Related Art
Data servers are well-known in the art for linking computing resources within networks. Data server components, including hard disk drives, peripheral storage devices, power supplies, and logic components, are available in a variety of configurations.
A number of prior art data server configurations waste significant internal space, and thus are unnecessarily large, because the data server components are significantly spaced apart to allow room for repair and replacement tasks. Up to 40% of the internal space in some servers is empty, and thus wasted, for the sake of easy serviceability. Other configurations sacrifice ready access and serviceability for compactness, and are consequently extremely difficult to repair and maintain. Some smaller servers, for example, place peripheral storage devices and a logic chassis at the same level within the server, necessitating disassembly and/or removal of the storage devices to service the logic chassis, and vice versa. Additionally, many internal components of certain data servers can be accessed only from the side of the server for repair and/or maintenance. Accessing these components through the side of the server necessitates a two-to-three foot space between adjacent servers, rolling a server away from an adjacent server, and/or disconnecting a server from its power source. A need has arisen, therefore, for a data server that is both compact and serviceable, and that does not require side access for standard repair and maintenance.
Other typical data server configurations present a significant disadvantage in that the data server components that are accessed and used most often, e.g. peripheral storage devices, are placed at least partially at an operator-inconvenient location. Locating peripheral storage devices at floor level, for example, requires an operator to stoop down to supplement, swap or service the peripheral storage devices. A need has arisen, therefore, for a more user-friendly data server providing easier access to often-used components.
Additionally, many prior art servers are vulnerable to unauthorized access at a number of points, and/or provide inadequate safety/warning devices to indicate that access is being attempted to the interior of the data server which potentially could compromise the integrity of data stored on the server. A need has arisen, therefore, for a data server that minimizes the number of access points while providing effective securement and monitoring of those access points. In this regard, most prior art servers fail to prevent unauthorized removal of the server doors. A need has thus arisen for a server that simply but effectively prevents unauthorized door removal and/or access to the interior of the server.
Finally, a number of prior art servers fail to adequately control airflow through and past essential components of the server, causing heat buildup and thermal-induced failure. Recirculation of warm air through the server, for example, has been problematic in a number of previous devices. A need has arisen, therefore, for a server that provides better air circulation and thus more effectively cools the data server components.